Battle of Toad Town
The Battle of Tokyo was a major battle that happened at the end of the Video Game War. A coup d'état was led by Mouser against Sonic the Hedgehog. Mouser was killed and thrown across to the mass grave, but the alliance between the Mushroom Kingdom, Mobius and Pac-Land eventually won. However, the Dimensional Teleport Bomb then went off. The Mario fans escaped, but Tokyo was sent to Dimension W. in this battle 3 billion in a half of people died. The half person was a midget amputee named Brian Wilson. He would be missed in loving memory by the Grand Alliance. History The Start This takes place when the Video Game War came near to its end. Commander Dmitri Varshavsky was still alive, but then he found out the truth: two residents from Toad Town: Michael Toadson and Richard Toadville, have been planning this war to end on their hometown too. It went the same way until they bumped on Mobian National Ground Forces, the Mushroom Kingdom Army and the Pac-Landic Royal Land Corps. The Toad Town Police Department then get their guns (for interrupting the war). Later on, they all get their guns and they start to fight against the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. Getting Involved The Chomp Squad, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the PAW Patrol, the Super Readers, the Kids Next Door, Team True Tail, Team Umizoomi, the Organization of Super Spies, Team Top Wing, Team Nintendo, the Justice League, the Avengers, the Little Einsteins and the rest of the newly-formed Sonic Alliance have traveled to find about the cause of the Video Game War. Then, one a North Japanese soldier, Shinji Miyamoto then shoots a US Marine, Jack Penzer, on purpose. Then the entire Sonic Alliance began to fight, but shortly before that happened, another US Marine, Darren Meyers, got shot on purpose by Miyamoto. Then, many children from many universes got involved too. They run and fight until one 10-year-old auburn-haired girl from Walkerville, Molly Peters, got shot. A blonde 10-year-old boy (who is also from Walkerville), Joey Sanders, screamed (because of Molly being dead) and runs off to fight for her and his family. Then, this final battle started to make it more interesting. The X-Men Gets Involved While the battle raged on, the noise got louder and louder due to the gunshots, revving engines, swoshing aircraft, slashing blades and explosions, and X-Men decide to fly to what was coming from. It was the battle of Toad Town, and then they land to the middle of this battle. Wario and the X-Men get into an arguement in this battle, as heard down below. "What?! What was going on!" "Hey! There is no Soviets in here!" "Hey! Run away!" --Wario to Wolverine in an arguement, Greenlit in Fear Then, the whole X-Men began to fight against the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Army. Fighting Against Mouser Mouser was the leader of the Mouser Army. He was one of the most dangerous mousemen in the Werman Reich. Some Toad Town Police Department fight him, but failed. But then, he throwed the cheese grenades at the middle of the war. Everyone got disgusted and retreated to fight somewhere else safe in and around Toad Town. Then, they are ready to finish the fight once and for all, and Mosuer got killed by a US Army soldier named Joe Watts. Then, Mouser was thrown to the mass grave by a SAS member, Thomas Heathcliff. Then, meanwhile... this battle proceeded to continue. The Dark and Dangerously Shameful Fight The battle proceed on a dark, cold night. The Mushroom Kingdom Army soldiers shoot weapons at Soviet soldiers. Then the Mobian National Ground Forces soldiers shoot all their guns until they run out of bullets. The Pac-Landic Royal Land Corps was doing the same as the MNGF. But then, a series of strategic bombings was performed by a MKA commander, Jarvis Toadster, and the Grand Alliance forces runned away. The bombings are so deadly they killed half of the Soviet soldiers while the other half retreated, leading to the Grand Alliance winning. As they either go back home or move on to the next battle, a dimensional teleport bomb that is planted by the Army of the Republic of Vietnam was defused. And that was the end of the battle! And the Video Game War is also over! Or can they? This takes place near the end of the USRAC War and would take place at nearly the same time as the invasion of Duckburg, just as Ruby Rose made her move to convince Walovlir Motovov, Yevgeniy Motovov and Yuri Motovov. Category:Battles Category:Conflicts Category:Events Category:Final Battles Category:World War III Events